This invention pertains to end user query technology, introducing a novel approach to end user information access. Current end user query techniques require the user to understand database models in order to access information. For example, using prior art database models in which it is not uncommon to have dozens if not in excess of a hundred separate data base files interrelated, it is necessary for the database programmer to know in which file the desired piece of information is located, and then appropriately connect the files to achieve an orderly access of the specific file containing the desired information. This requires a fair amount of skill on the part of the database programmer and intimate familiarity of that programmer with the structure of the database which may be extremely complex. Furthermore, training new database programmers on an existing database model requires considerable amount of time and effort. One example of a prior art knowledge-based information retrieval system is the EASY-TALK product available from Intelligent Business Systems of Milford, Conn. However, it appears that the EASY-TALK product requires the database developer to explicitly input to the EASY-TALK system the semantics of the database.